Little Moments
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: A serie of drabbles I wrote. Will contains angst, yaoi, romance and more. More inside. Characters used so far : Hotaru, Yuan, Kyo
1. I Should Have Say No

**Title**: I Should Have Say No  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Samourai Deeper Kyo  
**Pairing**: YuanxKeikoku  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 721  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, some slight angst, teacher/student relationship and allusion to sex. Hotaru is supposed to be around 14 or 15 at this time I guess.  
**Disclaimer**: Because the whole Yuan/Hotaru relationship made me love them together and I'm weird that way?

---------------------------

He knew it was wrong. He really did.

He was perfectly aware that what he was doing was definitely against all morals, just as he was sure it was probably condemned by every single rules of the Mibu clan. There were just too much material in this matter that would make his fellow Taishirou members wince - _either in degust or shock he supposed_ - if they ever knew the truth of the matter or heard of his night… activities.

How come he could never say **no** to Keikoku then?

Yuan concluded there must be something seriously wrong with him; as he often did at this time of the night when he was laying awake, listening to the soft breathing by his side.

Because no normal teacher did the things he did with his student.

Because somewhere deep inside him, he thought no normal teacher should find alluring the sight of their student covered in blood, face nearly glowing in obvious delight at the killing and fighting. No normal teacher should stare at their charge and find them to be unhealthily beautiful. Teachers aren't supposed to feel any kind of sexual tension because of a mere gesture or a single look from their student's clear golden eyes either.

And then there were things that a teacher just wasn't supposed to teach their student. Not when they were practically family to the rest of the world.

Sometimes Yuan thought he shouldn't have assumed the role of both teacher and parental figure toward the boy he had taken in as a child, or spent most of his moments with him ever since. This had only been the beginning of his problem.

Maybe he should start spending less time with Keikoku.

But then again would it even make a difference now? He wasn't sure he could quite point out when things got out of hand - _maybe it was the night Keikoku first went to him, confused and ranting about his dead mother; Yuan hadn't had the heart to push him away then_ - but what he did know was that it was too late to stop it. He only had to take a look at the languid, relaxed and very naked form of his charge in his bed, at those pale tousled hair and flushed skin to understand it.

It was at this point that Yuan usually wondered why he still pondered over it or fought what he knew was a losing battle.

Why lie to himself when he enjoyed every second of this relationship? Why worry about a situation when there was no going back anyway?

He was addicted to the kid, clear and simple.

Better to just ride it out and enjoy it while it last.

Beside it felt good and Keikoku, strange as he could be, was _willing_. Heck, the damn kid had came to him in the first place.

So who cared if he was still underage? At least the young fire-user had no qualm going after what he wanted; though Yuan wasn't too sure about what had motivated his student. Maybe the kid had somehow - _and he wouldn't put it past Keikoku as he had proven before he did have a sharp instinct _- merely answered the unspoken desire of his teacher. Maybe it was his own twisted way of thanking the older man for taking him in (as Keikoku would never say it aloud himself).

That must be why he kept letting Keikoku crawl into his bed at night, when everyone was fast asleep, and allowed the soft kisses and teasing caresses. That must also be why he never pushed the boy away when he curled his slender body against his own and provoked him until the Taishirou cave in and gave him what he was seeking, his student's competitive streak ever present even in the throw of passion.

With his thoughts sorted out, Yuan decided he really worried too much and stifled a yawn as he turned onto his side. Soft strands of golden hair tickled his nose and he distractedly batted the locks away before burying himself into his pillow, lulled by the comforting presence of his exhausted student laying next to him on the futon.

Others could think what they wanted, he wouldn't let go of this boy for anything in the world.

**OWARI  
**


	2. Of Kids and TeddyBears

**Title**: Of Kids and Teddy-Bears  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Pairing/Characters**: Hotaru, Anna and mention of Yuan  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 371  
**Warnings**: Major cuteness, or how Hotaru started calling Yuan 'Yun-Yun'.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SDK or Hotaru (much to my sadness) so don't sue me. Thank you.

----------------------

"Here, take it."

Keikoku blinked and stared at the black and white mass which had been suddenly thrown into his laps. Wordlessly he seized the fallen object and raised it to his eyes to inspect it. He stared at it some more, before finally facing Anna.

"What is that?" he demanded plainly.

"It's a panda," The older girl smiled brightly as she crouched down in front of the small boy, pointing at the toy with one slender finger. "Well actually it's a plush panda and it is yours now."

Keikoku seemed to ponder those words, poking absently at the toy but Anna knew this wasn't the end. The hardest part was still to come.

"Why? Why did you give it to me?"

The blond child said lowly as he looked up at Anna in confusion. That was the clue she was waiting for.

"Tss tss Keikoku you weren't listening to me! I didn't say I was giving it to you. This panda has no one, no owner you see? I found him today and he looked so sad that I thought you could take care of him for me since I can't do it myself. Every panda toys need a little boy to play with them."

She explained patiently, watching intently her little protégée's reaction. She cleverly kept to herself the fact she had made it especially for him.

Her efforts were rewarded when she saw Keikoku's eyes lighted up in understanding before he hugged the panda to his chest. She could have jump in happiness right there.

"I see… He doesn't have a name then?"

The question was unexpected, but as she was used to his strange and random train of thoughts she didn't bat an eyelash when she responded.

"No he doesn't."

"Oh…" Keikoku observed his new toy for a minute, before he spoke again with quiet determination "then I will call him Yun-Yun."

He then promptly untied his red headband and proceeded to tie it around the panda's eyes instead in the same fashion as his master and care-taker.

Anna felt she would burst at the cute sight and had to bit her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

She couldn't wait to see Yuan's face tonight.

**OWARI**


	3. Midnight Drink

Before I get to the story I wanted to say1) that I'm sorry for the long wait (exams are a killer) and 2)for my reviewers:

Rose: Thank you for your comment, I'm sorry about the confusion however as in my mind, the two stories were totally unrelated. It wasn't supposed to be the next part of the same story, only a collection of drabbles. Sorry about that! But since you rose an interesting point I will try to work on a possible sequel to that first chapter you loved so much.

Hyper Kid: Thank you for the sweet review, I totally agree about Hotaru being cuter that way.

And now on to the story!

**Title**: Midnight Drink  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Pairing**: KyoxHotaru  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 887  
**Warnings**: Almost PWP drabble/ficlet and off screen sex. That's all. Takes place during the Shiseiten period.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SDK or any of those characters so don't sue me please?

--------------------

When Hotaru came back the first thing he noticed was the smell.

In the fresh midnight air, he could clearly detect the scent of alcohol coming from the room he had been given when they had stopped at the town's inn for the night.

With the barest raising of a pale eyebrow in slight puzzlement Hotaru shrugged it off as he usually did with things that didn't interest him and slide the door opened.

So that was the reason for the smell…

"What are you doing in my room Hotaru?"

"… This is actually my room Kyo. Ne, are you drunk?"

The blonde shiseiten asked nonchalantly as he took in the sight of a rather drunk looking Kyo, sprawled lazily upon the futon in the middle of the room and surrounded by an impressive collection of empty bottles of sake.

The older man threw a glance at Hotaru - _was it amusement he saw in those blood red eyes?_ - and finished his cup of sake.

"Is it? I could have sworn it was mine. Well it doesn't matter, I'm here and I don't want to move so deal with it."

The reaction was so Kyo-like that he had to smile a bit, hearing the message hinted at behind the rough words. It wasn't the first time they had had a similar drinking session together.

Hotaru wordlessly sat down next to the other man and began searching a bottle of sake that hadn't met its end yet. He didn't have to look very long when a bottle was shoved into his hands.

The young fire-user didn't say anything. He just took it silently, his smile widening as Kyo's lips seemed to curl into a smirk in answer.

A few hours later they were both trashed to the point that Hotaru was raving about giant purple caterpillars while Kyo merely listened and occasionally grunt or laugh or shake his head at his companion. A little more and they were leaning against each others for support, back to back, until Kyo let himself drop backward onto the futon with a muffled thud, causing Hotaru to loose his balance and fall himself.

When he finally understood that the comfy object beneath him wasn't the futon, Hotaru debated with himself for a total of 10 seconds as to whether he should move or not. Deciding that it was probably safer to just move away, the blond fire-wielder struggled a bit to roll over when a strong arm stopped him, tugging him back to his previous position.

"Kyo?"

Hotaru wasn't too sure what to think of it. It wasn't in Kyo's habits to be touchy feely with any of them. The thought quickly flew out of his mind then as he reminded himself that they were both drunk.

He had to wonder if Kyo actually did knew what he was doing when his second attempt was just as unsuccessful as the first. Except that this time Kyo had growled at him, mumbling against the fabric of his kimono to just stay still.

It only encouraged him to disobey. He was discreet about it though, not really wishing to risk angering a drunken demon eyes samurai. It would ruins the peaceful atmosphere and he was tired.

When he suddenly felt something hard rubbing against his rear however he did become completely still.

"…Kyo? What are you doing?"

He whispered. For this part of the '_game_' was… new.

He wasn't a complete fool; he knew what the subtle pressure against his back mean. He just wasn't expecting it.

Maybe it was the sake. Maybe it was the recent lack of women around. Maybe it was both. Hotaru didn't really care anyway. What he cared about was the sudden rush of heat spreading through his body, warming him in a subtle but intense way.

There was only Kyo to make him feel this way.

Pale golden eyes met blood red ones when he glanced over his shoulder, and they answered at least one of his questions. Kyo wasn't _that_ drunk. And he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

Hotaru did what he did best then and went with the flow, closing his eyes before finally relaxing and leaning back into the steel-like embrace. Rough hands soon grasped his kimono, strong and firm as they removed the now offending fabric before he felt one of them slipping between his legs, spreading them.

He did nothing to stop it.

Hotaru woke up alone the next morning, not that he was really surprised.

Just as he wasn't surprised either when their leader didn't even raised his head to acknowledge him when he came down to join the rest of the Shiseiten later than usual.

It only took one look for him to take his clue from Kyo and to act like nothing had happened, which wasn't a difficult task for him in the first place. After all Kyo was Kyo. The man did whatever damned pleased him and it **had** been enjoyable, so he had no real reasons to complain anyway.

That must be the reason why he didn't mind the intruder whom had found his way into his room once again that night.

And as Kyo's hands began untying his belt, Hotaru thought that he really didn't mind the new addition to their midnight drinking sessions.

**OWARI**


End file.
